


Blood is Life

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, Post-Soul, Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike thinks about what all vampires have had in common, since the very first.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal:<br/><i>I was a bayman like my father was before<br/>Can't make a living as a bayman anymore<br/>There ain't much future for a man who works the sea<br/>There ain't no island left for islanders like me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is Life

Blood and entrails and screaming and pleading. Eyes dying, reflecting the moonlight, wet with pain and unchased dreams.

This, I understood.

Every one of us does, from the moment we're made. The first prat to be a vampire? Guarantee it, he was eating numnum human snacks five minutes after he got his teeth.

Ever since then, it's been who we are. Lust for blood is lust for life is lust for more.

But ever since this soul, this stone in my shoe that won't scatter out, I'm apart.

I've given up the fresh blood, the pain, the screams, the joy. Apparently, my soul thinks there's no future in it.

A hundred thousand vamps, living it up. I might be the only one who understands that I'm dead.


End file.
